


How the Heavens Go

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Math is Sexy, Mathematics, Nobel Prize, Physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the call comes, she thinks they must have the wrong Eppes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Heavens Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #299 - World
> 
> This is for my friend Tammy, on the occasion of her birthday. She likes Amita being awesome. This is Amita being awesome.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

When the call comes, she thinks they must have the wrong Eppes. Surely they have her confused with her husband. It's an easy mistake to make, and they wouldn't be the first.

But, no, they're not looking for Charles Eppes.

She wonders if maybe it's Larry they're looking for. She and the erstwhile Doctor Fleinhardt hadn't spent much time working on the Higgs Boson before the LHC was shut down, but they'd done some work—important work—before he'd moved on. 

But they aren't looking for him either.

Turns out the Nobel Committee is looking for Doctor Amita Ramanujan-Eppes. 

When they tell her why they've called, she sits down abruptly. 

It had been a simple bit of code. Nothing really ground-breaking or earth-shattering. But the friend she'd written it for had used it in a project that was now being honored with a Nobel Prize in Physics, and he'd put her name down as a key contributor. 

She can't wrap her head around that idea, and for long minutes after the call has ended, she simply sits and stares.

Galileo once said that the bible tells us how to go to heaven, not how the heavens go. Men the world over have been trying to do just that for years, but a few lines of code from a woman opens the world of physics to a new direction and ushers in a revolution the likes of which haven't been seen in a hundred years.

That thought alone startles a chuckle out of her, which leads to hysterical laughter.

Charlie finds her hours later, still sitting at her desk, tears running down her face, and it takes her ages to tell him because she just can't find the words.

When she finally does, the pride in his eyes is worth it.

~Finis


End file.
